In the garment producing industry efforts have been made to reduce the amount of time consumed in producing garments and the amount of labor required to produce each individual garment. To this end automated sewing devices have been produced which enable the production line to stitch hems and seams of garments in an assembly line like fashion. That is to say, when the garment portion is placed on an assembly line in accordance with a predetermined standard the automated sewing machine can be directed to stitch along an edge of the garment in order to form a hem. In this manner the skills required for producing the garments have been reduced in that the machine operators no longer are required to simultaneously align the garment portion with the machine and hem the garment portion with the machine, but rather need only to be able to align the garment portion with the predetermined standard associated with the continuously moving garment portion conveyor. The automated sewing machine then performs the task of sewing along the edge of the garment portion. Of course, the operator must still place the garment portions on the conveyor and must align the garment portions with the standard in order to enable the automated sewing machine to provide the hem at the proper position along the edge of the garment. It is readily seen that the function of an operator in such an automated system would be a monotonus and tedious exercise.